Travelin' Soldier
by XintoxicatedxbyxTwilightX
Summary: When eighteen year old Jasper is drafted into the war, he leaves behind a life hes always wanted. The day he leaves, he promises to write to Alice. Lifes full of tradegies, but this one may top them all. Love is strong, but death is too. Based on the song
1. Chapter 1

**June 3, 1943**

_"Happy birthday sweetie." My mother cooed in my ear, I had been sleeping soundly the whole night. Her sweet voice peacefully awoke every fiber in my body. My eyes fluttered open, my mother leaned over me, she was in her robe and had curlers in her hair. I smiled up at her._

_Today was my eighteenth birthday._

_"Thanks mom." I muttered groggily. She motioned towards a plate on my bedside table, she'd cooked me breakfast. A family tradition for any ones birthday. "Hm." I sighed, the smell of eggs and sausage wafted in the air, making my mouth water. I sat up, pulling the warm plate onto my lap._

_"I cant believe it." She whispered, soothing my blond curls out of my eyes. "My son is eighteen today." I rolled my eyes._

_"Its not that big of a deal ma'." I laughed._

_"I just wish your father was here for this." She sighed, her eyes darted out the window, I knew she was narrowly avoiding tears. My mood sunk, I put a comforting hand on my mothers shoulder._

_"Aw ma'...please don't think like that." I begged._

_'My father had been in the army since the day he had turned eighteen himself, when my mother was pregnant with me, my dad could barley control himself with joy. After me, my mom had my little sister Katie four years later, then gave birth to Stephen this year . My dad had loved all of us, even if we didn't see him nearly enough. But last December. . ._

_I remembered that night so clearly, it was snowing, just days before Christmas when a knock on our door sounded at nearly one in the mourning. I wasnt asleep, and stood in the hallway while my mother answered the door. Two men in their army greens stood outside, their faces filled with grief... My mom didnt need to hear the words . . . she already knew._

_My father had died.'_

_She sniffled and nodded, then smiled at me. "You should get up, there's lots to do."_

_She left me to get dressed, which I was grateful for. I knew my mother was upset now, and there wasn't much I could do to ease her pain. My mom made me promise her that I would never go into the military, and it was a promise I was willing to keep. I couldn't even if I wanted to, I had to stay here to care for my mother, and my siblings._

_Walking out into the living room, I ruffled my baby brothers hair._

_"Stephen." I cooed, he smiled, the went back to toying with his bear. Poor kid, my father had never even gotten to see him. He never would. "Hey brat." I chuckled, jabbing a finger in Katie's stomach, she stuck her tongue out at me and went back to her book. _

_"Happy birthday." she muttered._

_I had finished school back in May and was happy to finally be out of it, not needing to go back if I didn't want to. I wasn't planning on anything yet, I was a free man, the ripe age of eighteen, and I was going to settle down for a while, go with the flow of everything._

_I had told my mother not to buy me any gifts, she needed to save her money to get things for herself and the baby. Though I didn't have a job, I was still looking. I needed a way to bring money in for my mom. She'd gotten me a Swiss Army knife, a pocket knife that folded into itself. I thanked her, though I had no use for it. Katie had given me a home made card, which made me smile at what great creativity she had._

_Noon came rolling around sooner than I imagined, and I had planned to go see a few buddies from highschool. Mama was hesitent, but she let me go. I heard their laughter before I even saw them, they stood on the corner of 'Rose Garden' and seventh street. Right by the bus stop and across the street from the cafe._

_"Nice to see you boys again." I chuckled, shaking Edward's hand._

_"You've gotten fairly old since I last saw you." He chortled. "Is that a bald spot I see?"_

_"Yeah yeah, keep laughing, your birthdays coming up too." I pinched his cheeks. "You too will lose those baby cheeks." Emmett laughed from beside me, patting my back he handed me a gift._

_"Happy birthday Jazz." I smiled, and rolled my eyes._

_The cafe wasn't too crowded for a Saturday afternoon, we got a booth in a corner near the front windows. I had been zoning out of Emmett's and Edward's talk when I looked up in time to see a girl flick Edward's left ear._

_"You twerp." Edward scolded her._

_"Afternoon brother." She looked at Emmett and smiled, then at me, where she deliberately looked down and took out her pad of paper. "What can I get y'all?"_

_"Cant we get a different waiter Alice? Your embarassing enough." She scowled at Edward. He sighed and gave her his order._

_I couldn't help but stare at the beautiful girl, her black hair was cut short and hung straight. Her apron was tied around her slim waist, and her eyes were the prettiest shade of blue. brighter than the bluest sky. I jerked to the present when I felt Emmett kick me underneath the table._

_"What?" He pointed to Alice. She cleared her throat, embarrassed, and looked back down at her pad._

_"Is there anything you'd like?" She stuttered, her cheeks blazing a beautiful red. I looked at my menu, sighed and shook my head._

_"Just a cup of coffee, thank you." I tipped my hat to her. She blushed harder and turned for the kitchen._

_"Since when do you drink coffee?" Edward snorted._

_"Since now." I lied._

_I'd never cared much for coffee to tell the truth, but my mind had been flustered my Alice's beautiful features._

_"Are you going to open your gift or what?" Emmett asked, looking to my left, I saw the present I had forgotten about._

_"Oh." Jerking my finger under the horribly wrapped gift, I tore the paper off. Inside was a box that held a pocket watch. "Wow." I murmured, turning the worn out gold around in my fingers. It was a priceless gift, which meant more to me than anything._

_"It belonged to my dad, he wanted me to give it to you."_

_Both Emmett and I's dads were friends, they had grown up together so long ago._

_Mesmerized by its significance, I hadn't realized Alice had returned with their food and my coffee. "Thank you." I sighed, tucking the watch into my back pocket. Alice poured my coffee into my mug and smile at me._

_"Would you like me to throw that away for you?" She nodded to the pile of trash at the end of the table from my gift. I nodded._

_"Would you mind?" She blushed and shook her head. She reached across the table and picked up the scrap paper, I jerked my hand to stop her. "Not this." I slipped a piece of red ribbon from her hands and twirled it around my fingers. "I like the color red." I shrugged when Edward silently questioned me. Alice blushed._

_"Me too." _

_Then walked away. And I stared after her._

_I decided to go home when the sun began to set, the day out with my friends was tiring, though they blamed it on me being 'too' old. I laughed and shrugged it off as I walked back home. My mother was waiting for me at the door._

_"Did y'all have fun?" She asked me as she took my coat._

_"Yeah. Emmett and Edward were real wise cracks." She laughed at me._

_"Oh dear, their just jealous." She promised. I chuckled. "Katie made you a birthday cake, she's icing it now." I found Katie in the kitchen, flour had gotten on her face and in random streaks in her hair. _

_"Well look at little Ms. Susie Home Baker." I laughed and ruffled her hair. She continued frosting the cake with chocolate._

_"I layed Stephen down an hour ago, he'll be out all night." I nodded, eyeing the delicious cake._

_Katie opened a package of candles and placed eighteen of them around the edge. Mama grabbed a match and lit them, then pushed the cake towards me. "Make a wish." I thought long and hard, then exhaled the air in my lungs. The candles blew out._

_"What did ya wish for?" Katie asked excitedly. I rolled my eyes._

_"I cant say or else it wont come true." I exclaimed._

_The cake tasted better than it looked._

_The night was still young, but the day had made me tired, I kissed my mother on the cheek and 'thanked her' for today. Taking a shower, and pulling on my pajamas, I layed my head down on my pillow, humming myself to sleep._

_It was in the later hours of the night, the crack in my door informed me that the light in the living room was still on. Confused on why mama would still be up at this hour, I rolled out of bed and went down the hall. The television was still on, and mama was sitting on the couch, her shoulders shaking._

_"Mama?" I asked. She turned around, the rims of her eyes red, a single tissue in her left hand._

_"Oh Jasper!" She cried, she flung herself at me, wrapping herself around me, and buried her head in my shoulder. "Something bad has happened." She whispered._

_My eyes focused on the T.V., the news station was on with the words 'Breaking News'. The words underneath made me understand the reason for my mothers tears._

_"War turned worse, Texas drafting eighteen year olds in Army"._

_-=*=-_

**"Two days passed eighteen, he was waitin' for the bus in his Army greens; sat down in a booth at a cafe there."**

Which brought us back to today, June 5, 1943. I was sitting on the corner of 'Rose Garden' and seventh street, across the street from the _cafe_. I sat at the bus stop, dressed in a pair of army greens that had been given to me yesterday. Two days ago, I had been informed of the 'Texas Draft'. Anyone in the state of Texas over the age of seventeen had been drafted into the military to go to war. Two days ago was my eighteenth birthday. I had been recruited by a Sargent and given my information. Today, I was waiting for the bus to pick me up for the two day journey to California.

To the army camp. The name of it: _Camp Pendleton_.

I was to stay there for two months to train, then I'd be shipped to Vietnam. Splendid.

The only part I hated about this was that I had broken my promise to my mother. . . to myself. I had said I'd never join the military because my mother had forbidden me to, because of my fathers death. But this wasn't my choice, and I was being forced to go.

Even though I didnt want to.

I promised her I'd call, not write though, we didn't have our own mailing system yet. Once she got that up, she said she'd write me everyday.

I ran a hand through my blond curls, soon enough, they'd be cut off. Looking across the street, bored, I spotted _Alice _through the windows of the cafe, waiting tables. I never had the courage to talk to her alone, her beauty intimidated me. Though her and Edward were twins, I didn't find them at all alike. Her freedom and creativity always separated her from everyone else. She was different . . . I liked different.

Looking at the pocket watch Emmett had given me, the time informed me the bus wouldn't be here for another two hours. The warm Texas sun shined down across the streets, making me hot. It wouldn't be bad to sit inside for a while, pluck up the courage to talk to her. Edward would beat me dead if he knew the thoughts I had of his sister. Little Alice had always had some kind of . . . interest to me, since we were younger. I had liked her, but the shyness inside stole every ounce of courage I had.

Not today.

I smiled to myself as I opened the cafe doors and the bell rang, seating myself in the same booth a few days ago, I felt the warmness evaporate from the air conditioner. I set my bags down under the table. Looking up, I saw my waiter approach me.

Lucky for me, my waiter was _her._

* * *

**AN: Once again, a random fanfic that came out of no where. **

**Well today was the day I wrote this, and I did it for one main reason.**

**My brother.**

**Today was the last time I'd see my brother for another year. He's being shipped to Afghanistan for war, and after he left, the news said that the war there just got worse. GREAT!:/ So my brother was my inspiration for this story, hopefully I'll see him soon.**

**As you might have guessed, this story is based on one of my favorite songs "Travelin' Soldier" by the Dixie Chixs. Go listen to it if you havent. Every chapter I'll post a few lines from the song and a story to fit with it...like I just did.**

**I believe this story is going places, so please, review and tell me your opinion. Im wrighting this in honor of my brother, and EVERY other Uniformed soldier risking their lives for us. If you have a loved one, or know someone that has a loved one who is gone away in war, then this story is for you.**

**Enjoy, and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

I inwardly groaned as I watched Edward, Emmett, and _Jasper _walk out through the cafe doors. Ma had told me today was _his _birthday, but my voice hadn't been willing to even whisper a '_Have a happy birthday'_. What was wrong with me? Why was I always tongue tide when I was around him? Was it my inability to look him in his beautiful green eyes, or because his smile just left me breathless?

With a sigh, I heaved myself of the counter and went to retrieve their dishes. Stacking their plates up, I grabbed Jasper's coffee cup, when I saw a sliver of red catch my eye. Jasper had left the red ribbon from his present on the table. I reached for it, twirling it through my fingers. He had said his favorite color was red, mine too. I looked out the window, the boys were long gone now.

I placed it in my apron and grabbed their dishes, heading back into the kitchen.

_**"Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair."**_

I watched in awe as he sat down at the same table he had two days ago. But the difference now was he wore a uniform, a uniform that an Army Draft would wear. I twirled a hair behind my ear and went to him, my pad and paper in my delicate hands.

"Hello Alice." He sighed, smiling up at me. I couldn't help the heat that burned my cheeks at his politeness. I looked down, embarrassed.

"Hi." I managed. Being face to face with him made it hard to form a coherent word. "What can I get you?" I asked.

"A cup of coffee is fine." I nodded. His eyes studied me and he smiled. "I knew I forgot something yesterday." His hand reached up to gently tug on the red bow I had tied into my pony tail. "It looks. . .nice on you." He stuttered. I hid my face with my bangs, my cheeks blazed red.

"Thank you." I whispered, I turned back toward the counter, stumbling with each step I took.

_**"He's a little shy so she gave him a smile."**_

His coffee mug warmed my hand, which nearly felt good considering how I felt as if my whole body had become numb. It was ridiculous how his voice made me tremble and how his eyes made me dizzy. When I sat the mug down, he whispered a 'thank you' and took a sip.

"So uh. . . Happy Birthday." I said awkwardly. He looked up, his eye brow raised. "Well, belated birthday I guess." I laughed nervously. My hand went to cup the back of my neck, a gesture I always made while nervous. He was nervous too.

His lips turned up the slightest as he traced the edge of his mug with his finger. His cheeks looked red, and his eyes darted anywhere but mine. He looked. . . shy. My stomach tightened at the mere thought of him being. . . shy because of my presence alone. I almost laughed. How in the world did _I_ make _him_ nervous. He looked at me then, and I gave him the most sincere smile I could muster up without looking like an idiot.

"Thanks Alice. You know, I have no idea why Edward always says your annoying? I completely disagree with him."

My insides burned as butterflys nearly engulfed me.

"Yeah. I say the same thing about him too. Sibling rivalry." I chuckled awkwardly again.

_**'And he said would you mind sittin' down for a while and talking to me, I'm feeling a little low?'**_

I stood there, waiting for him to say something. . . anything. I began to fidget with my apron, then began crossing and uncrossing my legs. I leaned to the left, then shifted my weight to the side, again, feeling awkward. I began to fidget so much that I placed my hands behind my back.

His expression then became somber looking. His eyes watched through the window, resting on the rickety old bus stop across the street.

"Alice?" He asked me. "Would you mind sitting with me for a while before I have to go? I'm. . . I'm kinda feeling a little down."

His eyes didn't meet mine, they still gazed at the bus stop. I nodded, but knew he didn't see it.

I sat down across from him, I rested my head lazily onto my hands.

"Whats got you so down Jazz?" I asked, using the nickname Edward had made in third grade. He sighed, as if it were obvious. I then understood. "You don't wanna go." I stated.

"It's ridiculous that there forcing us to go. I mean. . . I promised my ma' I wouldnt join the Army. Ever." He looked at me. "Now look at me." He shook his head, staring down at his coffee. "I'm leaving everyone behind it seems."

"Oh, Jazz." I whispered, without thinking I leaned forward, I placed my hand on top of his. "You'll be back before you know it. But now that your leaving, I'm afraid Edward and Emmett are going to have to pick on someone else."

"Someone else as in _you_." He pointed out with a chuckle.

"Exactly." I sighed. I removed my hand to fidel with the empty sugar packet left on the table.

"Don't worry, when I come back, I'll rescue you."

_**'She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go.'**_

I giggled, blushing behind the true meaning of his words. The words I at least hoped were formed together to make a special message. I looked back at the counter, and saw Delilah, my manager, watching me. She needed me to get back to work. The crowd would be getting busy any minute.

"I need to get back to work." I murmured as I stood back up. He nodded. "What time does your bus come?"

"At four." I checked the ticking clock on the wall. It was a quarter after noon. I smiled.

"I'm off in an hour if you wanna go down to the beach for a while? I know this nice place where we can go." I asked nervously, hoping he wouldn't decline. He looked up at me, bright eye'd and all.

"I'd love that Alice."

I breathed a sigh of relief, he hadn't declined my offer and I had at least a few more hours with him until he left.

* * *

**AN: I havent updated in a LONGGG time, but today I recieved a great review from a special friend, and It really gave me inspiration.**

**You should go read her current story**

**Ordinary within Extrodinary, by_ Taytayfanatical_**

**Its really good, and I recommend it:)**


End file.
